World of Warcraft: Alliance Eye
by Evocation
Summary: DEAD: When a World of Warcraft addiction is taken to a whole new level for these eight school friends, who knows what things could happen? A story written for the braveness, the strength and the neverending care of a video game come to life.
1. Sport o' Slogging

**World of Warcraft: Alliance Eye**

**Chapter 1: **Sport o' Slogging

**London's Eagle Eye**

The grade nine students from Springvale Private High had been at their gruelling Sport and Recreation camp, although, if you cut the Recreation and replaced it with slogging and that probably was the real meaning. The term Sport o' Slogging camp had been around the school for a long time and when abbreviated it was S.O.S. just in case they went mental enough to forget the Save Our Souls sign. Naturally this was just high school students doing every day chores and a few out-of-the-comfort-zone activities and they where all making it a lot worse than it was.

London was sitting with a few of her friends at dinner, talking about the activities they had just completed. She looked around the dining area, not really paying attention to what her friends where saying, she just wanted to go home, back to World of Warcraft, which she pretty much always played. Crossing her legs under the table she started searching for the other people on her grade who played WoW. The first was Cutler, he looked as if he was trying to scam something off on of his friends as usual, next to him was Jason was trying not to listen to him, but leaning back talking to two other guys, Ewan and Kindle, the three boys had to be talking about WoW, no doubt about it. On the other side of that table was Kieran who was talking with one of his friends. On a completely different table, talking to his girlfriend, was Oberon. Oberon was London's best friend, she smiled then turned back to the table as one of her friends where telling her to snap out of her daze. London sighed quietly and joined in to the conversation again.

After dusk had settled they was a grade activity to go for a flashlight treasure hunt around the camp area. Everyone picked groups of five and went off looking for all sorts of things, they had to stick together. London was with four other of her friends and they all set off, deciding to go look for the things in the bush first. While the rest of the group looked for pieces of bark shaped like farm animals, London looked for a feather. When she moved her torch to the left she saw something glitter in the reflection of the light. Curiously, London walked towards it, pointing the torch down upon it, it was only a piece of aluminium foil that some tosser had probably dropped. She frowned, and was about to turn back when she dropped the torch in fright as she heard the branches above her moved when a bird flew out of it. When London picked the torch up she realized it wasn't working. Banging it against her hand a couple of times and realizing the batteries had run out she looked around frantically, she couldn't see where her friends had gotten to.

Suddenly everything seemed like London was in a horror movie, so upset and scared she didn't even hear her friends calling out for her. She was breathing heavily her hands out in front of her, the broken torch in one hand, out ready to hit anything that tried to attack her, the more the wind blew about the trees, the faster London walked, and the faster she paced, the more sticks she snapped beneath her feet, only making her more frightened. As she heard an owl coo out to the dark night, she ran, dodging tree trunks and bushes that could be seen in the dim moonlight, and out of nowhere she ran straight smack-bam into someone. London screamed as loud as she could and started hitting whoever it was with the torch, she had her eyes shut tightly and as the person grabbed the torch and her hand to stop her attacking them, she screamed again and he person held her with their other hand, trying to calm her.

"No, no stop. I'm not trying to hurt you. C-calm down, ok?"

London relaxed into the person, dropping the torch to the ground, she put her arms around the person, they where a boy, defiantly. She didn't know why she didn't let go, be he loosened his grip soon after. London was breathing normally again, she didn't need to worry, she knew that whoever it was would protect her.

He spoke again, "So… Who are you?"

London knew the voice, "Oh my god. Ewan?"

"Yeah, it is… London?"

"Oh wow, that's crazy. I'm so sorry about before,"

"That's ok. You seemed pretty distressed. Why are you out here all alone?"

"I lost my friends and then my torch stopped working… What about you?"

"My friends left me out here as a joke, but I haven't found my way back," he laughed.

"… That's not funny," London replied shocked.

"Maybe not for you,"

The two didn't say anything for a while, when they did, they both decided to find their way back. Ten minutes they spent walking in Ewan's direction. They realized they had walked in a big circle.

"Hey! Look! Footprints!" Ewan said happily, bending down to examine the marks in the ground.

London rolled her eyes, "They're your footprints. You men have _no_ sense of direction,"

"That's not my fault,"

"I'm sure, let's try my way,"

The two walked on, they had already resorted to World of Warcraft to make conversation. After five minutes London stepped in water, squealing.

"Men have no direction, huh?" Ewan smirked.

"At least I didn't walk us in a-" London stopped halfway through her sentence, something more interesting had caught her eye and Ewan had seen it too. The water she had stepped in was a mini lake and there where step stones in it to a small island in the middle probably not even bigger than a couple of normal sized rooms. In the middle of the island was a large tree, a large Darnassian looking tree. Could it be? No, of course not. Cautiously London and Ewan walked across the stones and onto the green and purple grass. The two examined the tree, when London noticed ten fingerprint groves in the side of the tree, around her shoulder height. She slipped her fingers in the marks and they all moved upwards as if opening the lock to a secret door, mechanisms where heard from inside the tree and lights came from the tree in the shape of a door, the side of the tree slowly swung open in two parts to reveal a portal of rainbow swirling colours.

"Oh… Wow," London said slowly looking to Ewan. He was speechless.

The colours in the portal separated into eight parts and little bolts of them flew out, two on London and Ewan, five above and beyond them and one straight up into the sky. Within a few seconds of being surrounded by colour London fell to the ground and everything went black.


	2. For the Alliance!

**World of Warcraft: Alliance Eye**

**Chapter 2: **For the Alliance!

**Ewan's Fury Eye**

A very high pitched scream awoke Ewan, he jumped up in the bed that he was in and looked to where the noise was coming from. It was a female elf with pinky-purple skin and long aquamarine hair. In total surprise he screamed out as well, suddenly the door to the room opened and two male gnomes ran in. The girl screamed again, but Ewan looked at her without making a sound.

"London?" He asked, he knew that face was familiar.

"Oh my god… Ewan? Oh wow. Oh god. Oh…" She was completely taken aback, she looked to the gnomes, she gasped, their faces were familiar, "Kindle, Kieran!"

They smiled, "You'll never believe what happened-" Kindle was about to say when Ewan butted in.

"That tree, London, do you remember?" He asked, remembering the Darnassian tree that London had opened with her fingers,

"Yeah, I do. That must be why we're here…" She said, looking around the room. Ewan did the same, London and him where sitting on a big four-poster queen size bed, and the walls had white coverings but big wooden planks at the side and a wooden roof all holding it up, absolutely everything in the room looked like it was straight out of World of Warcraft. They had to be in some sort of Human house, no other race had architecture like that. That's when he noticed he had dullish purple skin, and was really quite buff, he jumped off the bed and ran into the ensuite connected to the room, looking into the mirror he yelled out, "Holy shit!" He looked like a Night Elf, well to be correct, he was. He had deep purple hair that was cut into three layers and was pulled back. Ewan looked down at himself, examining, he liked it, quite frankly. He liked it a lot.

An hour had past since Ewan had woken up, he was now downstairs sitting around the table with the other people that had seemed to have come into the world too, other than London, Kindle and Kieran there was also Jason he looked pretty normal, defiantly human, Oberon was there, he was a Night Elf too, Cutler, another human, and also Jericho, a Night Elf. Jericho used to go to the other guys school but he moved countries for a couple of years, everyone hadn't seen him in ages and they where all delighted to find out that he had been ported to the game as well. Well they all weren't sure if it was game, or real life. They didn't even know if it was a dream, to be honest none of them really knew anything, and just as they where halfway through their conversation about it, a human walked in. He was dressed in the normal Stormwind Guard, "Come with me, Someone I know needs to see you," Everyone looked at each other, they shrugged and agreed to go with the guard, they really didn't know what else to do.

"I am Kenneth Clarke, I believe you all do not know what your classes are?" A man in long black robes said, once they had followed the guard to Old Town and in a house near the SI:7.

The group looked at each other, he was right, they didn't.

"Will you tell us what we are?" London asked,

"Well by the looks of it, none of you are the same class, and there is eight of you, so you all have to be one of all the classes,"

"Except Shaman, of course," Cutler said quickly, the rest shook their heads sadly, it was the dumbest thing they'd heard all morning.

Kenneth started walking down the line of the eight new alliance standing straight, he examined the group from shortest to tallest, so he started with the gnomes, Kindle was first, Kenneth looked at him then pulled out a peacebloom from his pocket, "Fireball it," he said. Kindle gave him a strange look but he ended up charring the herb with a ball of fire.

"Very well, your defiantly a mage," And he passed a staff to the gnome, Kindle grinned. Next was Kieran, Kenneth grabbed a plate from his table and threw it at him, instantly, Kieran send a bolt of shadow magic from his hands to rebound the plate back.

"Warlock," and Kenneth passed Kieran a dagger. He walked to Cutler and looked down at him, Cutler looked a little frightened then sort of disappeared, not completely but enough to not be noticed on first glance. "Ah, a rogue," He passed another dagger to Cutler.

Next Kenneth walked to Jason, "Can you pick up the young lady next to you?" Ewan watched in amazement as Jason walked over to London, who was racially bigger than him, and picked her up holding her like a doll in his arms. "A paladin!" Kenneth looked excited and handed Jason a mace. Jason sighed in delight and sat down to watch the rest of his friends get their classes picked.

London was fiddling with her hair frantically as Kenneth walked to her, Ewan knew she would hate to be picked as a tanker, and the only classes left where warrior, hunter, druid and priest. Kenneth looked her up and down, then handed her a wooden sword, "Let's have a small duel," London looked surprised as he took out a wooden sword too, he let the sword come down and she brang it up to parry his attack, then she quickly brought it under to hit Kenneth, but he brought his sword down again and he one London was holding dropped out of her hands, she shrieked a little. "Not a warrior then I guess, but defiantly good enough for a hunter," London smiled broadly as she was handed a dagger. She went to sit down next to Jason.

Kenneth looked at Jericho, "Heal London," He said abruptly, Jericho frowned a little but a small holy light shone in his hand and it fell in a glittery heal over London, she smiled softly. "You'll do good as a Priest," and Jericho was given a mace.

Kenneth moved to Oberon, who was scratching his neck a little, "How would you feel about being a druid?" Oberon grinned, "I would be honoured." Receiving his staff, Oberon went and sat down with the rest.

Kenneth looked at Ewan, finally, he smiled, "That means you a-…" Ewan interrupted quickly, "Warrior!" He said triumphantly. "Oh really," Kenneth said, picking up the two wooden swords, and passing one to Ewan, "Duel me."

Ewan parried Kenneth' second attack, after dodging the first one, then he brought his hand under Kenneth' arm and hit hi in the waist, Kenneth gasped. "Ok, ok. You win. You're a warrior," He rolled his eyes as Ewan grinned, taking the small iron sword from the table. Jericho stepped in and healed Kenneth, grinning from ear to ear.

"How did we all do that?" London asked,

"Do what?" Kenneth replied, curiously,

"I mean… We all seemed to just be able to do it, without any teaching or anything,"

"And how did you know what we all where from first glance!" Kieran interrupted,

"Well, I'm one of the few people who know about that tree on Earth…" Kenneth answered,

"That weird one at the Sport O' Slogging camp?" Ewan asked,

Kenneth gave Ewan a strange look, it was then when he realised that the Stormwind civilian would have had no idea what he was talking about.

"The one at the camp area," Jason quickly said,

"Oh yes indeed, that's the one," Kenneth said,

"So wait?" Jericho said, confused, "How did I get dragged here as well if I was no where near the tree?"

Kenneth smiled, "Your obviously good friends with this lot?" Jericho nodded as Kenneth continued, "Well when a person finds the tree, and you can only see it if you really have ever played World of Warcraft, and if you have friends who play, they will be pulled into the portal too. It's quite hard to explain why some get chosen and some don't but there are some things we do not know,"

"So how did that tree get there in the first place? Has earth always been connected to the real life version on WoW?" Oberon asked,

"Well…" Kenneth though about it for awhile, "A few years ago a mage that originated from Dalaran was practicing making portals to places in remote areas, if you have ever played a mage you would know that they can teleport to the major cities, and not usually to other areas."

"I think we all know," smiled London, looking at the others.

"Well the mage, Serena Loheart, when trying one of her last times to get it right, something went wrong, spell disruption maybe, no one knows exactly, but the portal ended up getting mixed up with some other dimension, or whatever, the main point is the portal went straight to your world, and was therefore connected to each other."

"What about the tree?" Ewan asked, he had too many questions to ask, he probably would be there all day,

"Serena went through the portal and ended up in a very bushy part of land. She didn't return to Azeroth for almost a month, when she did, she took an enchanted seed from the Night Elves of Darnassus and planted it around the portal on Earth. Then she decided to stay on Earth, to protect the tree. And so she built a camp area reserve, anyone who finds it will be ported here,"

Cutler still looked confused, "So we haven't been the only ones?"

"No, you lot are actually some of the two hundredth people that have come through that tree, some come through by themselves or with a few friends, but we've never had a group this big."

The eight exchanged looks with each other and Kindle spoke up,

"Will we ever get back to Earth?"

The group twitched at this question, it was a thing that was hanging in everyone's minds. Kenneth paused before answering Kindle's query.

"Yes… But the portal is in Kalimdor,"

"Where in Kalimdor!" Jericho said, standing up.

"I… I don't know. Only one person does. The Night Elf, Phelo Duskrider. And he's been missing for three weeks now,"

"What!" Some of the group said together,

"I'm afraid if you want to go home your going to have to find him yourself,"

Kindle slumped back into his chair. There was a long silence between everybody in the room before anyone spoke once again.

"Well I guess you guys should get to the beginner areas, here," And Kenneth conjured a portal, "This portal will take you to wherever you need to go, Once you all out-grown your areas then you can come back to your house in Stormwind, for now there are plenty of spaces in the inns at Goldshire, Kharanos and Dolanaar." Kenneth took a step back with his out to the side, as if inviting the group into the portal. Ewan was the first to run in, he defiantly was not wasting any time. For the Alliance!


	3. You Take No Candle!

**World of Warcraft: Alliance Eye**

**Chapter 3: **You Take No Candle

**Jason's Blessed Eye**

After running out of the portal Jason knew he was in Northshire Abbey straight away, he looked to the ground fondly, he couldn't believe it was happening. He was actually half expecting to wake up. He looked behind him, for Cutler, when a few moments had passed and he not appeared, he shrugged and turned forward. Jason looked in front of him, there was a man standing there with a yellow exclamation mark above his head. He laughed, that was an absolute classic. With a very smug look on his face he walked to the man, Deputy Willem, and asked him casually, "Wolves giving you trouble right now?"

The man was completely taken aback, "Yes, actually. Will you kill some for us? They are really giving us trouble lately," Jason was just about to walk away, past the Abbey and towards the forest, when Cutler fell out of the portal and onto his bum on the ground.

"Look, Cutler, if you really want to be a rogue, I suggest you find your feet," Jason grinned at his annoying friend,

"Hey man, it's not my fault I wear leather," Cutler snarled back,

"Yeah, and it's not your fault that London will be able to wear mail when she gets her mount, and you'll still be stuck wearing animal skin,"

"So what? We get steeds," Cutler said, smugly

"Rogues suit Nightsabers, sorry buddy, it's true,"

Cutler looked annoyed. "DUEL!" He yelled at Jason. Jason couldn't handle is any more, he laughed so much his sides hurt. When the whole group used to play World of Warcraft in the real world, Cutler wasn't exactly pro. He was pretty newb. Nevertheless, Jason accepted the challenge.

Cutler ran towards Jason and manoeuvred his dagger in front of him a couple of times, cutting some of Jason's clothes. Jason felt a fuzzy feeling travel up his body, his first seal! He hit Cutler a couple of times, then when Cutler spun around and little sparks come from his dagger, Jason healed, within the next hit, Cutler was begging for mercy.

"Duel me in a week, okay buddy?" And with that Jason ran off towards the wolves that he was destined to kill.

After killing the required amount of wolves, Jason watched Cutler have a little trouble with the wolves that he was asked to slay, Jason decided not to say anything, maybe someday he'd really learn. Going back to Deputy Willem, Jason told him how he'd completed his quest. Willem smiled,

"You do have potential, young Paladin, but I think there is a man in the Abbey you just might want to meet. His name is Marshal McBride."

Jason grinned, thinking to himself, 'Kobolds!'

- - -

It was only a few days after and Jason was already out of Northshire Abbey, he was asked to help with the kobold problem, to find Candles and Gold Dust for something or other. He never did know what the people of Goldshire where ever going to do with candles. He had a received a map for his travels, looking at it, he headed south, to one of the Kobold Mines, on arrival he looked down at his map and ink lines started magically scrawling around his section of the page to reveal a picture of a mine entrance and a name across it.

"Wow…" Jason said to himself, grinning down at his map, then putting it away.

The Kobolds where even more uglier in person than they where in the game, and he spent the rest of the day exploring the mine and collecting most his requested items, he went back to the Goldshire Inn late into the night, he was just about to walk up the stair when he heard a young female voice behind him.

"Mr. Jason!" The voice said, as Jason turned around. In front of him was a small child with ash blonde hair, and a large smile on her face.

Jason looked down and smiled back, "Yes, that is me, and who are you?"

"I am Ordette! I've been asked to give this letter to you, even if you came back into the early hours of the morning," She handed him a very Night Elf looking envelope with leaves embossed all around the purplish background. In the middle was written, in quite interestingly curvy writing,

"_Jason McClain_

_Lions Pride Inn_

_Goldshire, Elywnn Forest_

_Azeroth, Eastern Kingdoms"_

"McClain? That's not my last name…" Jason said to himself looking down to the girl, to tell her she got the wrong person, but she was already gone, she must have been tired, he guessed. Jason looked back down to the letter, he thought maybe the game had given them new last names, it's not like Ewan, or Jericho where going to have Night Elf names on Earth. They'd have normal human names. Jason shrugged to himself and quickly opened the letter. The writing inside was not the same writing on the envelope, it was a great deal messier, yet strangely it was still all curvy.

"_Dear Jason,_

_You'd better hurry along, buddy, or you'll be behind us all! Me and the other Nelfs are leaving for Stormwind tomorrow! And also, London says hi._

_But anyway, how weird is this writing, I've never written like this before, I really do think coming into Azeroth has changed many things about us. Firstly our last names, I had a chat with Oberon to some guy in Darnassus about the portal, apparently only people of very high standards may know about the Darnassian tree back on Earth. However, he managed to get a hold of all our last names, so I was able to send this letter. You'll never believe what mine is, Blademist. Ewan Blademist, has a ring to it, doesn't it?_

_And London wants me to tell you hers, Starbreeze, she was very happy to hear that, too girly for me. But whatever floats her boat. Also can you tell Cutler his last name is Redwaters? Thanks again, Jason, or should I say, Jason McClain._

_Well I'd probably better get going although London is over my shoulder reading this and by the looks of it she 'has' to write on the envelope in case they take it to the wrong place. Apparently I write too messy. I really don't see what's wrong with my writing… She says, 'Are you kidding me!'_

_I'll see you soon, buddy._

_Ewan (Blademist, haha)_

_P.S. Also tell Cutler he is a NOOB from me. Thanks!_

_P.P.S. London says she can't wait to kill VanCleef with our group. I mean, do they even have him here? Probably not."_

Jason put down the letter, laughing a bit to himself, putting the letter back in the envelope and back into his bag. He walked in to one of the empty inn rooms and locked the door behind him. Taking off his heavy armour so he was left in his cloth underclothes, and falling onto the bed, he fell asleep before he had even put the sheets over him.

- - -

Awoken by the chants of early rising blacksmiths and birds, Jason opened his eyes and put on his heavy armour again, walking downstairs for breakfast. Then he heard people talking loudly outside, and then a bell ringing twice. He walked out to see what the commotion was about.

"He's back! VanCleef has returned to Westfall, warn your wives, protect your children. He's gang of Defias are coming to Elywnn Forest. Prepare yourselves for their foul trickery and theft." There was a man with a bell, he rang it twice then repeated himself again, before ringing the bell repeatedly. After ten minutes of the same thing he stopped and continued up the road to Stormwind.

The townspeople didn't seem too dazed at first, as most of them where fighters of some sort, Jason heard a group of three gnomes decide they didn't want to risk it and decided to hearth back to Ironforge. Heathstones? Jason quickly checked his bag and indeed he also had one, he grinned at it and ran back to the innkeeper to make Goldshire his home. He was really starting to enjoy this real life World of Warcraft business.

Jason just knew he had to complete the Kobold quests before Ewan, London, Jericho and Oberon came to Stormwind. So he decided to head out straight after eating some muffins a random mage was giving out. They where okay, although they where an interesting colour pink pastry with beige fruity middle. The mage said she was still only learning, Jason decided to give her the slip, nevertheless they still tasted great.

- - -

"Ahh! Oh no... Somebody help!" Jason heard a scream from a girl nearby in the Kobold mine he was at, he turned around to where the cry of help came from. He ran into one of the forks of the mine and saw a female Human Priest, possible the same age as him, being attacked by three Kobolds at once, he quickly healed her, it was a very good heal and just in time too. Two of the Kobolds looked around and started running to Jason, attacking him with all they had, Jason finished them both off like conjured muffins at breakfast and the priest killed the single Kobold still attacking her by herself. She stood up and smiled to Jason, fixing up her long hair. The colour was interesting it was like a golden blonde colour with a soft fuchsia tinge in different lights. Jason smiled back, his mouth opened a little and only the corners rising up slightly.

"You saved my life, dear Paladin!" She said, thankfully. Her voice was soft and sweet, like the calming trickle of water after a storm. Jason could hardly say anything, he only managed a small,

"It was nothing, really,"

"What is your name?" She asked, looking around in case of more Kobolds.

"I'm McClain… Jason McClain," He quickly added at the end,

"I'm Miryi, Miryi Saunders" She replied,

"Pleased to meet you, Miryi,"

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine,"

"Speaking of mines, Are you looking for candles?"

"No, one of the Kobold's stole my brother's favourite training swords and refuses to come out of his room until he gets it back,"

"Why not just get him a new one?"

"He's quite stubborn,"

"Fair enough, we'll we'd better find it then, shouldn't we?"

"You're willing to help me?" Miryi sounded shocked at the idea,

Jason looked a little nervous, "I guess so…"

Miryi then took a step and gave Jason a big hug, "You are too kind, dear Jason!" She said happily, then grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him out of the fork in the mine and to somewhere else, Jason didn't say a word, he was speechless.

- - -

Miryi and Jason became good friends during the course of the day, they didn't manage to find her brother's training sword in one piece unfortunately but they did find another sword, five times as good. When they got back to Goldshire, they parted, Miryi went back to her house and Jason went to Stormwind, but he invited Miryi over for dinner at his Stormwind house, when the rest of his friends came back from their beginning areas, she was more then happy to come along.

When Jason was in Stormwind, he bought some casual clothes from a tailor and went back to his house and changed into them, hanging up his amour, but still keeping his weapon on him. Jason had oddly long hair in Azeroth, and tied it back, off his face. He could hardly of ever imagined himself with a ponytail. After that, he went to learn some professions, blacksmithing, mining and first aid. As he was walking out of the Dwarven District he bumped into Cutler.

"Cutler? What are you doing here," He asked,

"I finished my training in Elywnn Forest, so I came back to Stormwind… What's with the clothes?" Cutler asked, eyeing Jason up and down.

"I can't be in my armour all the time. Oh, and Jericho, Ewan, Oberon and London are coming back tonight, I don't know about the gnomes, but I'm sure they'll come back sooner or later." The two said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways, Jason decided to go back to the house for a sleep.

Jason walked into the Trade District, practicing to mine Copper Ores in the air until he made his way near the Stormwind Bank, the group's house was right near the bank, a few houses down from it and defiantly in the busiest place of the city, he smiled, everything was close, to the Trade District, the Gryphon Master, the Auction House, the Bank, the General Goods vendors… Jason walked into the house, pushing the door open and not even paying attention to anything, he was just glad he was going to see everyone again and-…

"EEEEEKK! FROST NOVA!"

Suddenly Jason was frosted into place, and it hurt a little too, Jason turned to look around him quickly, he totally snapped out of his daze only to find…  
"Kindle!" Jason asked, seeing his Gnome friend standing in front of him, looking a little ashamed of himself. Kindle apologised once his friend was freed from the icy trap.

"We got a mail from London, telling us to come to Stormwind today, our training was cut a little short but I'm sure will be fine," Kieran said, standing up from the table and walking over to the two. There was an imp behind Kieran, glancing up to Jason.

"Well it's good to see you again," Jason smiled,

"London also said she was bringing a feast, she told us she's taken up cooking as a profession," Kindle said, smirking, "Don't expect to much though, she didn't even take Food Tech. at school,"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jason said, raising a brow at the two gnomes who had just burst out into laughter. And as he promised himself he went to the other side of the room, hung up his mace on one of the many weapon holders placed across the wall and went upstairs into the room he shared with Cutler, two different beds, of course, and climbed into his bed, resting his head on the large pillow closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

- - -

"Jason your girlfriend's here!" Cutler yelled into Jason's ear, Jason awoke, almost jumping out of bed, he looked to Cutler angrily, and then what his friend had said processed into his brain.

"What girlfriend?" Jason asked, confused, he didn't have a girlfriend.

"That hott blonde one you invited over, that was a nice catch, man, I wish I could've found a bird like that," Cutler said, walking out of the room,

"But she's not my girlfriend!" Jason shouted to him.

"Sure sure," Cutler smirked, walking down the stairs.

By the time the Night Elves arrived, it was just beginning to slightly get a little dark, the four walked in the door, big smiles on their faces, they all looked very different from when they had left for the beginning area's a week before. London pranced in first, followed by a Snow Leopard.

"Hello everyone!" She sang, giving everyone she knew a hug. Then Ewan walked in, greeting everyone then grinning at Jason and walked over to him, telling him all about the journey from Darnassus to Stormwind. Next was Jericho, Kindle and Kieran burst out laughing when they saw his Night Elf robes, then followed by Oberon, who was wearing the same robes, the gnomes laughed even more at the magenta and green leafy dress. Jericho and Oberon nodded at each other and whacked their friends over the head with their staves. That's when Jason, Ewan, London, Cutler and Miryi all started laughing too.

Once everyone was settled, and when Miryi was introduced to everyone, London got to work in the kitchen, spreading out the meat, eggs and clams she had collected and got Kindle to start up the fire in the fireplace ready to cook the meat on. Miryi stayed with her to help and the rest of the guys decided to go out to the Stormwind gates and all duel each other before it got too dark, Jason stayed and talked with London and Miryi for a while, before heading out to the gates.

The guys where having the best time, duelling each other, then complaining for something that seemed to be unfair, but then quickly getting over it as someone else challenged them. By the time it was dark and when dinner was ready, everyone must have duelled each other about five times. Cutler almost beat Jason once, but Jason never failed to impress and destroy. Well he did sometimes, but that's the way things are.

Once they where all back in the house again, London and Miryi had set out a giant feast, and it looked delicious. They all sat down and started to dig in, and the person who ate the most and thought it was the best was Kindle, believe it or not. To hide it, he then made fun of London's pet's name, Strawberry. And London said it was no better then Kieran's imp's name, Zigiar. Kieran was offended and picked up one of the eggs London cooked, and threw it at her. Everyone went quiet, at they watched London in shock, smear the egg out of her hair.

"DIEB OSA!" She yelled in Darnassian, laughing and picked up everything on her plate and throwing it at Kieran, missing some of him and hitting Ewan, Oberon, Jason and Miryi suddenly the whole table was in a massive food fight, laughing and joking. Oberon ended up shapeshifting into bear form to shake all the food off easier, and Kindle was trying to use the flying food as practise for his fire blast, he ended up missing and hit Jericho, who shielded, which pissed him off and got everyone to throw food at Kindle at the same time.

Jason laughed, shaking his head. Yes, his friends where suddenly gnomes and elves who had licences to kill and so what if they where in a real life video game. He probably had never had more fun in his entire life. And he knew that that night would be one of the best days of his Paladin life in Azeroth.


	4. The Mine Isn't Dead Yet

**World of Warcraft: Alliance Eye**

_**Note from the Author: **Hey all, Evocation here. I hope your all enjoying reading Alliance Eye as much as I enjoy writing it! I'm sure chapter five will be coming very soon, but of course I'd love more reviews please! And also if you notice any mistakes in the writing of names, or in the history and such, please send me a message and I can change it straight away. Again, thank you for reading Alliance Eye, WoW addicts ;)_

Chapter 4: The Mine Isn't Dead Yet

**Kieran's Shadow Eye**

"Don't make me fear Strawberry, London!" Kieran said, preparing to fear her pet. Soon Strawberry ran into Ewan's table and bumped it, all his Alchemy vials shaking around slightly, Ewan turned around, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry," Kieran said sheepishly.

A week had passed since the group where reunited and most had been in Westfall helping with the Defias problem. They also found a room downstairs from their house, it was like a cellar, almost like the ones in the Inn's but it had a big white square in the middle of it and five around the room. The square was actually a training square, where the group duelled each other, learning techniques and such. When a duel was about to start a force field of magic would surround it, so it didn't destroy anything else in the room, but it broke after Oberon and Kindle had a face off, and Kindle's magic counteracted with it. It was going to get fixed later that day, but they still used it, force field or not.

The tables were where the group could keep all their professions items, tools and reagents. Ewan's alchemy table with vials and herbs laid out across it, London's leatherworking table with different leathers and thread neatly set out, Kindle's tailoring table with linen and wool strewn in places, most half finished, Jason's engineering table with his dynamites and hand-created ammo in different boxes, and Oberon's enchanting table with all sorts of different magic essences in little bottles. Ewan and Oberon where in there as well, working on their potions and enchants that the group had been asking for, all while Kieran and London duelled.

"Strawberry, attack!"

"Zigiar, attack!"

Three arrows missed Kieran and hit the wall just above him, in a neat line. While London dodged a fireball, trying to handle the curses put upon her. Kieran feared London once more, and she turned around, coming out of it shooting a purple arrow from her bow, which hit Kieran and he fell to his knees.

"Ouch, London. That really hurt." Kieran smirked, one thing he had noticed was that the more he kept fighting and getting hit, the less it hurt. The other amazing thing about the real life Azeroth was that it was just like in the game, if you did die, you where able to find your corpse.

London smiled, and walked over picking him up off his feet, and pulling an arrow out of his lower leg.

"Good duel, that was a close one," She smiled,

"Yeah… I'll get you next time," Kieran said rolling his eyes.

As London went to go chat to Oberon, Kieran and Zigiar walked upstairs to see Jason and Jericho sitting around the table discussing something. Kieran went and sat down with them, as he did Jason looked over to him and continued,

"I guess we could take Kieran as well, he could do some pretty good DPS with his curses."

"London's a DPS class also, so if we have them, you, me and London we should be really good," Jericho said,

"Defiantly, that's two tanking classes, two DPS classes and two healing classes,"

"We need five people, not six," Jericho said, confused

"I can heal too, remember," Jason reminded him

"Oh that's right,"

Kieran looked at the two, "What's happening?"

"We're going to the Deadmines, and we're figuring out who to take," Jericho said,

"You have the VanCleef quest, right?" Jason asked,

"Yeah," Kieran said,

"Good, that means the five of us all have it,"

London walked up at that moment, saw the three look around at her silently, giving a strange look she continued past them and up the stairs.

"But VanCleef only has one head…" Jericho said, when London started up the staircase,

"Yeah so…?" Kieran said,

"Well we can't really split it between the five of us,"

Jason thought at the problem Jericho had brought up, "I'm sure we can all give it in at the same time. This is real life after all, not the game."

That was when Cutler walked in the front door, with a large bag on his back, he walked over to the kitchen bench and put it down.

"What's that, Cutler?" London asked, who was walking down the stairs again,

"I got lots of fish for tonight," He said, smugly

"Aw, thanks Cutler!" London said, happily, walking over to examining his catches. Cutler then walked upstairs to take a shower or something when Ewan appeared from the cellar.

"Ewan, London, we need to speak to you two," Kieran said, catching the perfect moment. The two Night Elves walked to the table and sat down,

"What is it?" London asked, a little confused

Jericho looked at the people sitting around the table before asking, "Do you two want to come with us to The Deadmines?"

Ewan looked to London they both laughed and said, "Are you kidding me!"

- - -

Kieran looked at himself in the mirror, smiling, he was looking pretty strong, even if he was in all cloth. He asked Zigiar if he looked okay, Zigiar mumbled something in demonic like, 'It would look better if you didn't have a head,' or something or other. Kieran could speak demonic, just not as well as his minion. He remembered back a few days before when he did his Voidwalker quest, which was annoying, he had to get Kindle and Oberon to help him out to get a collar of a sorceress, but he did the summoning of the portal and killing the summoned Voidwalker himself. His particular Void was called Grak'krast, he always wondered why they all had such dodgy names.

Walking out of his room he met with London, she giggled at him,

"What?" Kieran asked,

"Kieran, your breaking about ten fashion rules there,"

"_Fashion rules? _This is war, woman! Not a freaking fashion show,"

London just laughed even more and continued on her way down the stairs, Kieran just shook his head, he would get her back some how.

The morning was crisp and still dewy, the five bought Gryphons and flew down to Sentinel Hill. The tradesmen where just setting up their carts full of goods and some of the workers where sitting around having breakfast and having manly talks. Moonbrook had been the original town in Westfall but was overrun by the Defias, so the town moved and started building at Sentinal Hill, the process was more or less almost complete, the inn was finished and they where still finishing off the hall, and a many houses where in a few rows, certainly smaller than Goldshire. Kieran looked at the rest of the group touch down on the ground, the night before they had all stocked up on everything they needed. London was back last during the night, she had to walk to Old Town to get her proper, quality arrows, she was still looking tired by the morning, Jason handed her one of her cooked eggs he had kept with him, which seemed to pick her up a bit.

The walk to Moonbrook was long, even if they did take the shortcut though Stendel's Pond. Ewan looked at it and scrunched up his nose, "That's disgusting," he commented. The pond was a brownish colour and smelt of dead animals. There where even fish floating around on the top of the mucky water. London decided to experiment, she got out some of her cheapest thread, tied it to an arrow, got Jericho to hold the thread and aimed for the water, when she saw the slightest ripple on the water's surface she let go of her arrow, just a little off course from where the ripple appeared, she took the thread from Jericho and reeled the arrow in, attached to it was a half-living mutated fish-murloc thing, honestly, it looked horrifying. London screamed so loud Jason and Jericho had to move away from her, she dropped the arrow and ran as fast as she could in the direction of Moonbrook, Ewan and Kieran bent down to look at it, it was sort of half moving around, Jericho came up to look behind them, Kieran decided to put it out of it's misery. He quickly inflicted it with corruption, which killed it and burnt the mutated corpse, ashes floated to the ground from the arrow.

"Come on," Jericho said, "Let's find London,"

Kieran summoned Zigiar and then followed the others, yelling for them to slow down, as his Gnome legs where too short to catch up.

If this group was playing the game on Earth, level-wise, Jason, London and Ewan would be around the strongest, Jericho and Kieran weren't far behind though. The group approached Moonbrook, it was not a pretty sight. Houses had looked like they had been set on fire and they looked old and dusty, like they hadn't been touched in months. The side that they where on currently was not the side they had usually been exploring before, it looked so much worse then the side they usually where fighting on. Surprisingly, it seemed so early that the Defias didn't even seem to be up yet, the group smiled at each other. The guys did manage to find London, she had arrived at Moonbrook before them and was gawking at the destruction,

"It's horrible…" She said, "Who could do such a thing?"

"Edwin VanCleef, that's who," Jericho said, crossing his arms

"But who would even want to join forces with him,"

Ewan looked to London, "If I offered to buy you a life-times supply of arrows, as many as you wanted, for eternity, in exchange for assassinating… well… the mayor of Darkshire, would you do it,"

London gave him an odd look, "No!"

Jason said he would, if he where a hunter, "Imagine the money I'd save. I'd be able to buy my epic mount faster!"

Kieran said he would too, but he would also become the mayor of Darkshire himself and manipulate the town under his control.

London shook her head, she did not want to discuss it any further, "Well? Are we going or not?"

The group started towards the entrance of the Deadmines, which the Defias Traitor had so kindly showed them only days before. Just as they where about to enter it, when ten Defias appeared in the doorway. Three of them looked extra strong then the rest, the equivalent of elites, Kieran guessed.

"Do not step any further," One of the girls said,

"Or you will pay," Another said.

"For what? Your funeral!" London yelled at them and took three arrows from her quiver in between her fingertips and loaded them on her bow, holding it horizontally to aim more efficiently and let go, making three perfect hits. The ten Defias where so annoyed they started running for London, who nodded at Strawberry, which took a few steps forward letting out a massive growl. One of the Defias got freaked and ran off, but the other nine stayed, and started attacking Strawberry.

"Okay, go!" London said to her team-mates, grinning, again shooting three arrows at some of the Defias.

Kieran went first, fearing off one of the Defias before quickly dismissing Zigiar and summoning Grak'krast. By this time, Ewan, Jason, London and Strawberry alone had taken out four. Only five remained and no matter how much London healed Strawberry, she was starting to get weakened, and she had no magic left in her, so all she had to do was wait until she could try to mend her pet again.

Ewan ran back a bit, his opponent stunned in place, before charging him quickly, stunning him just as much. Jason was fighting two at the same time, but was having a bit of a hard time keeping them in the same place to hit them, he never realised how hard it really was, with arrows flying in different directions, people being feared all over the place and worst of all, Ewan in his peripheral view looking like he hadn't of had as much fun since Christmas. Jericho all the while was frantically trying to equally heal everyone without losing all his magic.

Soon the only three that where left where the elites, Strawberry had passed over most of the hate to Grak'krast, which was hitting one by himself, and Kieran afflicting all three equally with curses. He felt proud of himself, putting the most appropriate weakening curses on some and afflicting curses on others. So when two dropped off from being so weakened Kieran felt proud.

Only one was left and London ran towards her screaming, "MELEE TIME!" and spinning around landing one last strike on the Defias with Jason and Ewan.

The group looked at the nine Defias lying on the ground, smiling at themselves, they walked in to the Deadmines, it was time for VanCleef to die.

- - -

The five escorted their way pretty well through the mine, it was a little different to the one in the game, but soon they managed to fight their way to the Defias Pirate Ship. Two little parrots where hovering beside London and Jason, they had picked up the birds from some of the Defias Pirates they had slain. The group stayed out of Mr. Smites view on a little bit of land underneath the bridge,

"So what's the plan?" Ewan said, his neck bent over because of the small space,

"Wish you where a gnome now, hey man!" Kieran laughed,

"Oh come on! Be serious," London scolded, as Jericho, Jason and Kieran laughed at Ewan.

"It's simple enough, London," Kieran said, "Jason tanks Smite, Ewan and Strawberry tank each of his bitches you multi shot whenever possible, we take out the others before Smite is low health enough to stun us."

London made a face, "Of course I knew that! But this isn't the game, remember."

"We can't really predict this, but the rest of the bosses have all been straight forward enough," Jason said,

"Why should this be any different?" Jericho added,

Ewan shook his head, "We still don't know. We'll just have to luck it out. It doesn't work, we try again, but we still stick with Kieran's plan. Okay?"

The other four nodded, Kieran looked to Zigiar, "Ready?" he asked, Zigiar nodded.

"On the count of three," Ewan said, as he moved quietly into the water, and out from under the bridge, the others followed, "One… Two…"

Kieran found his feet on some of the underwater land,

"Three!"

Jason, Ewan and Strawberry, ran forward, into view.

"What's this?" Mr. Smite yelled, running down from the bridge of the ship and the mound of land which the group was on, "Get them! Who dares challenge the Defias Brotherhood, you wont get past me," Two Defias, a guy and a girl, came out of the shadows and attacked Jason and Ewan, Jason stunned his opponent and passed the hate to Strawberry, who growled viciously at her. Jason made his way halfway up the bridge and attacked the large Tauren.

"Shut up, you fat cow," Kieran yelled back to Smite,

Well, Mr. Smite's henchmen where a lot stronger then they had all expected,

"Okay," Kieran said quickly, as Jericho healed Ewan again, "Everyone concentrate of this one," and he put a curse on the girl which made a red skull above her before shrouding her in a mist of shadow magic, "Then when she's down, take the dude. Got it,"

Some of the group didn't reply but they all heard when suddenly Jericho ran out of magic.

"Out of mana!" He yelled to the group,

"London!" Ewan said, almost in a panic, "Tank this guy for a second,"

"Hold on," She called back, she was healing Strawberry and couldn't come out of her channelling state, when she was finished and had taken out her very large sword, she ran over to Ewan and attacked the guy, getting him to attack her,

Ewan stood back and opened one of his bags quickly, taking out two potions, he yelled to Jericho to think fast, and threw one of the potions to him. Jericho looked at the blue bottle and smiled, he knew it was a mana potion, he drank it down. Ewan, on the other hand, had pulled out a health potion for himself, which he drank to save Jericho any unneeded heals.

Kieran watched Jericho heal Strawberry, then heal London, who was soon back by his side, she pulled out her bow and arrows again,

"This is a lot harder than I expected, I don't think Strawberry can hold out much longer," She said, worried.

Kieran smiled, "We'll do it, just you watch," And he put curses again on the three enemies again.

Jericho realised Jason was running out of health fast and he seemed to be out of magic to heal himself, Jericho moved into closer range with the rest to heal Jason, suddenly Mr. Smite stomped on the ground and the five where caught off guard, stunned.

Kieran could only remember a very dizzy feeling, but he heard Smite yell something about that he thought these 'landlubbers' where tougher then he thought, if he could have, Kieran would have rolled his eyes. When the stunning stopped the first thing noticed was Jericho yelling, the girl Defias was attacking him,

"Heal and Fade!" Kieran yelled to him,

"I can't do that yet!" Jericho replied, angrily as London ran forward pulling out her sword in both hands and attacking. He soon stepped back, in a bubble shield. Kieran looked to see what had happened, Strawberry had been killed whilst they where all stunned,

'Shit,' Kieran thought to himself, looking over to Ewan, he was doing okay. The Defias had to be getting weaker now, soon with one more shadow bolt, the girl Defias was down.

"Thank god!" London cheered, pulling out her bow and shooting three arrows, one into Smite and two into the other. Ewan hit the Defias one more time and he fell to the ground.

"We just might pull this off!" Ewan said, happily, charging Smite, right where it hurts.

Jason shielded himself and kept on fighting, then healed himself, it wouldn't be long now, he was thinking to himself.

Kieran noticed the Tauren's foot raise in the air a little, he was going to stun again,

"Not on my watch," Kieran mumbled to himself, "Zigiar, fireball Smite's right foot,"

At the same time Kieran and Zigiar attacked in perfect synch, hitting Smite's feet with a shadow bolt and a fireball, he was knocked right over onto his belly. London put down her bow, mouth wide open as Jason and Ewan landed one last attack on Mr. Smite and he let out a loud groan as he was finally slain.

The five exchanged looks with each other,

"Dayamn," Jericho said, in his negro voice. Everyone laughed. But the worst was defiantly not over yet.

- - -

Captain Greenskin was next. The group made their way up the ship until they where almost at the top. Once they had killed Greenskin then VanCleef was straight after him. He was an easy target, London had decided she wanted to tank one of the Defias with him with Strawberry, so soon the battle was underway, Ewan was fighting Greenskin, while Jason started attacking the other Defias left. Suddenly Kieran had an idea.

He really did want to get back at London for winning the duel and making fun of him earlier that morning. So he cleverly feared the Defias she was attacking, who ended up getting feared right off the ledge of the ship onto the main deck. Kieran couldn't contain it; he laughed so much he couldn't cast.

Ewan turned around, "Kieran, you idiot," But he was smiling, it _was _pretty funny.

London gasped, "KIERAN!" She shrieked and also jumped off the ledge, she screamed again very loudly but the group couldn't see what was happening, Kieran just guessed that she had just made a sound when she touched down on the ground. Strawberry didn't run off the ledge but made her way back down the ramps to the main deck, finishing the Defias off herself.

Soon Greenskin and his shipmate had been finished off Jericho and Kieran walked over to him expectantly. Luckily, the Emberstone Staff hadn't been broken. They cheered together, then suddenly realised the competition between each other.

"I want it," Kieran said, "I wanted it first,"

"Get over it, I've always wanted it," Jericho said, moving closer to Kieran, fist out.

"I said I wanted it before you,"

"I wanted it when you where a foetus,"

"My mama wanted it before I was born,"

"Then I guess you're not the one who wants it then," Jericho smirked, bending down to pick it up, Kieran quickly jumped on his foot.

"AHH!" Jericho screamed, and hit Kieran across the head with his current staff.

As the fighting continued, Ewan walked over and looked over the ledge, "Uh oh," Ewan then jumped down himself, out of sight. Jason frowned at the fighting casters, who had caught his attention.

"Oh my god, you guys. Just say roll and a number between one and a hundred will appear above your head," Jason said, remembering some information he had gotten off a Paladin trainer in Stormwind.

"Roll!" Jericho said first, a glowing orange number appeared over his head, quickly changing to all different numbers soon as they slowed down it stopped at 94 and blinked a few times.

Kieran bit his tongue in his mouth, it would be a hard one to top… But he really wanted to staff. "Roll," he said. He looked up to his number it jumped between many numbers before it started slowing down, 99, 64, 72,14, 5, 8… 96.

"OH YEAH!" Kieran yelled, jumping up, and taking the Emberstone Staff, discarding his old one on the ground. "Get the Staff of Westfall when you finish the VanCleef quest, it's better for priests," he winked.

"Fine… But I want Cookie's Wand," Jericho said, Kieran agreed and they were all good again.

"Guys?"

Kieran looked behind him, to see Ewan with London in his arms and Strawberry by his side.

"What happened!" Jason said, running to his friend's side.

"When London screamed when she hit the ground, it wasn't because she had a hard fall… It was because she… died." And Ewan laid her on the ground, and showed the group a half broken sword, stained with blood. London had a large rip in her leather top and had blood all around it. Jericho flinched a little at the sight.

"I suspect Strawberry went into a frenzy," Ewan said finally, and then looking to Jason, who knew what he had to do.

Kieran watched at Jason resurrected London back to real life, she shrieked a bit, not because she was alive, but because of the cut in her chest, Jericho quickly healed her, and the cut was gone, but the rip in her top still remained,

"That's going to need some attention," She said looking at it, then she smiled to the guys around her, "Thanks guys,"

"Sorry, London," Kieran said, looking to the ground.

"It's fine," She said, softly, and then turned around, "Now… Where is Edwin?"

The group smiled at each other and proceeded forward.

- - -

"Oh no you don't, Mr. McClain," VanCleef said, parrying Jason's attack and hitting his sword out of his hand, it went flying across the deck and off the edge,

"You know his name?" Jericho said, surprised

"Of course I know your names, you've been the only thing anyone's talked about for the past week." VanCleef said, he wasn't as dumb as everyone has originally thought,

"You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled, glancing to where his sword had fallen off, but then pulled out another Axe, smiling, and continuing the fight,

"Can't we settle this over tea and crumpets?" London yelled to him, shooting three arrows at him, he managed to dodge two,

"Miss. Starbreeze, get a grip, this is war not a tea party,"

London was rudely reminded of the conversation Kieran and her had that that very morning. She angrily shot another arrow with arcane magic bursting from it.

Kieran suddenly dismissed Zigiar, Jericho looked at him,

"What on Azeroth are you doing?" He said,

"You just wait…" Kieran replied, staring to summon again,

"DEFIAS! ATTACK!" VanCleef yelled,

"Shut up," Ewan said angrily and hit VanCleef extra hard,

Suddenly four Defias appeared behind the group, Kieran turned around just as he had finished summoning Grak'krast.

"I don't think you want to do that," he smirked, "Go Grak'krast!"

Kieran's minion went in front of them and roared, grabbing the attention of all four Defias, Kieran feared one away and put attack slowing curses on the rest, then started to heal Grak'krast. He quickly took a glance behind him, VanCleef was getting weaker.

"Strawberry, help out Grak'krast," London said, and soon Strawberry and Grak'krast where sharing the hate between the Defias.

Kieran decided it was safe to attack VanCleef once more with his back turned to his minion and London's pet, conjuring a shadow bolt he let it rip, straight towards the famous Edwin VanCleef, who was blown straight off his feet in an amazing critical hit, VanCleef lay on the back wall of his small hut on his top deck, dead. The four other Defias let out scared yells and ran away to warn the rest of the Brotherhood.

The five where silent for a moment, in total awestruck.

"We did it…" Jason said quietly,

London looked at him and grinned, "Of course we did!" She jumped in the air and then watched Ewan silently walk towards their slain opponent, he raised his sword high above his head and Kieran watched as he brought it down one last time on VanCleef, London even turned away from it. He soon walked out with VanCleef's head in one hand and his Cruel Barb in the other. He dropped the sword on the ground.

"You want it, London?" He asked,

She peered out from her hands on her face and quickly covered them over her mouth as she saw VanCleef's head, her eye's almost bulged out of her head, and she managed to nod weakly.

"Brilliant!" He said sarcastically, then putting VanCleef's head on the ground, "So do I,"

All of a sudden, London managed to get out of her sickened state,

"Hold on a second…" She started,

"I'm a warrior!"

"I'm a hunter!"

"I need it more than you!"

"Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding me…"

"Of course I'm not, I want it and it will be mine,"

London started to get annoyed at Ewan's arrogance, "Rewind, Ewan. Rewind and freeze! What makes you think you have superior authority over me,"

"Well you're a girl, aren't you?"

Jason smirked a little, he knew what was coming.

"Well you could always-…" Jericho started but was interrupted by Ewan and London both turning around and yelling at him to shut it simultaneously.

"Did you just say that I shouldn't wield that sword because I'm a girl?" London asked, angrily

"More or less," Ewan replied, this is when London's mouth fell open and she slapped Ewan across the face,

"Did you just slap me?"

"Did you not just feel it?"

"You bitch!"

"You barstard!"

Kieran quickly ran in between the two, "Are you two insane? It's a stupid sword,"

"It's not stupid!" London and Ewan said at the exact same time, they looked at each other in surprise but then quickly turned away, noses in the air.

"You both need to roll on it, do it at the same time okay?" Kieran sighed, "One, two and three!"

"ROLL!"

London and Ewan looked nervously at their numbers, Ewan got a 43 and London got a 7.

"WHAT!" London almost screamed, and then after a very long moment her face softened, "Grats, Ewan, you deserve that."

He then leaned over and whispered in her ear and soon the two burst out in laughter, as Ewan happily picked up his new sword and VanCleef's head.

- - -

Later that night the whole group sat around the table in their cosy Stormwind house after returning from giving in their VanCleef quest and receiving their awards, it wasn't too late, only getting a little dusky so a lot of noise was still heard outside the house. The group that went to the Deadmines where showing off their new stuff, Kieran's staff and his new boots, Jericho's wand, yes he ended up getting it, and his new leggings, London's new gloves and two other one handed swords that she had picked up, Ewan gave her one in return of receiving the Cruel Barb, Jason's new axe and chest-piece, and finally Ewan's rare sword. Of course the group got more than just that but they only showed their favourites before Oberon went out and brought back take-away food from the Cookery around the corner as London was too tired to cook.

Kieran looked at the staff in his hands, Grak'krast by his side.

"Couldn't have done it without ya, buddy," he winked, then opened his box of smoked boar and potato chips, his day couldn't have gone any worse, and the best thing, he knew, Azeroth was only going to get better and better!


	5. Bazil Thredd

**World of Warcraft: Alliance Eye**

**Chapter 5:** Basil Thredd

**Kindle's Arcana Eye**

The smell of fresh lunch wafted though the air and into Kindle's nose. He sniffed a couple of times and smiled, he was sure the smell was coming from a big juicy fat steak and sausages from the kitchen. He walked down the stairs, and saw London, crouched in front of the furnace, with meat on her iron cooking shovel over the fire. Kindle smiled again only bigger,

"How long till lunch?" He asked, almost as if he was in love,

"I thought you where making Jericho's new robes?" London asked, staring at him with a stern look, "He's been waiting three days already,"

"They take ages to sew, and haven't you seen the stitching decorations? It'll take me at least a couple of days!"

London rested the shovel on a small wooden box to prevent it from tipping over then she stood up and showed Kindle her leather shirt, it was like a white tube around her chest with a pink harness over the top, on the white tube was an elaborate Night Elf stitched pattern of swirls and stars.

"I made this," She said, "If you take the time and care into your work, even if it isn't for you, good things will come from it,"

Kindle started to get mad, he didn't _want_ to make the stupid robe in the first place and now he was getting lectured on it! "That's a stupid mantra, your so annoying London, you say stuff like that but we all know you only ever think of yourself!" Kindle said, angrily

London gasped silently, and was quiet for a long time just looking at him,

"What?" He said after a long and painfully awkward moment,

"I'm not going to the Stockades on Wednesday…" She said slowly,

Kindle paused, "You not?"

"And I wanted you to go instead of me,"

"Oh…" Kindle looked down, and then quietly said, "Thanks London…" Then he turned around and started to walk out, into the Trade District where he started on his way to the Mage Quarter, to get the proper materials for Jericho's new robe.

The group had moved on to questing in the Redridge Mountains, not many where at the house on Sunday during the day. Some where doing Warsong Gulch, others in Lakeshire trying to catch up with everyone else. Every Sunday evening they had a 'Duel-Off' where the group would have a tournament against each other outside Stormwind Gates to see who would come off on top every week. The last Sunday Oberon had won over Jason, and it was a very, very close match. In total the match went for almost eighteen minutes, as Oberon and Jason kept healing themselves, but in the end Oberon won for perfect timing, Jason had a bubble and was defiantly only a coupe of attacks away and Oberon had managed to shapeshift out of cat form, entangle Jason in vines, heal himself very weakly and just have enough mana left to moonfire Jason. The group had never seen anything quite like it, it was a remarkable battle, Jason was a little sad, but Oberon got the prize of the tournament. The prize was, to pick whoever they wanted to go to the next event. You see, Jason had won the tournament just before the Deadmines, so he was able to pick who he wanted to go. Since the Stormwind Stockades was the next event, Oberon got to choose his ideal group. He decided to take Cutler, Ewan, London and Kieran with him, but since London was busy on that particular day, which would be 'Guild Recruitment Day' where all the Guild Masters from across Azeroth met in a large hall in Ironforge. London and Jason would be going there to see if they could all get recruited into a really good guild, so she couldn't attend and picked Kindle to go in place of her, which brings us all back to Kindle walking to the tailoring shop in the Mage Quarter feeling quite sorry for himself.

"I'll have some fine thread, four bottles of black dye, two bottles of bleach and… is there a pattern up there?" Kindle was asking the shopkeeper after he arrived in the shop,

"Yes. We got it in yesterday, blue overalls," the shopkeeper smiled,

Kindle grinned, "Well then I'll also take that and a bottle of blue dye,"

The shopkeeper got the required items off the shelf and passed them to Kindle, "Well met,"

- - -

Kindle tied the last knot on the back of the Jericho's robe and cut the thread. He held it out in front of him and smiled, he felt like he'd really achieved something. It was a black robe and had a white stitched pattern all down the sides. He folded it and placed it on the table and jumped off the chair, he wanted to see what time it was outside, walking up the stairs and out the window he noticed it was very dark, he could already hear Cutler snoring in his room. Then Jason trudged down the stairs, holding his pillow, his long hair in a terrible mess.

"I can't stand it any longer!" He said, wobbling, as he saw Kindle

"What?" Kindle asked,

"Cutler, that's what! He doesn't shut up with that god forbidden snoring, I'll never get to sleep,"

Kindle laughed, "You need a drink, buddy,"

"I do…"

Kindle and Jason had walked to the winery just before it closed and bought some strong Dwarven beer. Not the smartest thing to do, but it was the only thing that would put Jason to sleep without tossing and turning from Cutler's snoring. By the time they had got back Jason was awake, still holding his pillow. The two set themselves up in front of their house, just under the windowsill. Jason was a little precautious at first but Kindle talked him into it, it wasn't long before the both where tipsy.

"And so she turns to me and says, 'Do you need any help?' and I… OH! I did. I stood up in front of her and said, 'I am Jason McClain, the GREATEST Paladin ever to live,' she then duelled me and won…"

The two burst out laughing, even if it wasn't funny. Then Kindle really wanted to find out the truth about something, so he knew this was the perfect time to ask, after another large gulp of alcohol.

"What about this Miryi chick, huh Jason? You in her pants yet?"

Jason chuckled, "Not far off, my dear lad. Haha! Have you seen her? She's hott, man!"

"You don't have to tell me… Got a nice pair of jugs there too,"

"Damn straight she does,"

"You'd like to see the wind fly up her robe, hey?"

"Damn straight I would,"

"Bet she's craving your sword right now,"

"Damn straight she is,"

"All I can say, Jason, is hook in. H-hook in. Just… hook in…." Kindle said through drinking, "So are you gonna ask 'er out?"

Jason looked a little stunned, "N… No,"

"Why not? She obviously totally digs you, and Cutler'd be so jealous!"

"He would, now wouldn't he!"

"I'll make a bet with you, Jason, if you can score a date with Miryi and you can bring back her necklace, I'll… I'll… I'LL RUN THOUGH STORMWIND WITH NOTHING BUT A TOWEL ON!"

The two burst out laughing, a real good belly gut laugh for at least five minutes before the next door neighbour walked out in her sleeping gown, "If you two don't shut up, I'll cut you!"

Kindle giggled at the idea but had a better one, "How about you get your tight Dwarven ass over here and cut off that gown, 'ey 'ey 'ey!"

Jason gave a laugh through his nose without opening his mouth, so only a hoarse nasally sound was heard. Then the next door neighbour, who's name was Zelda Whitehorse walked back inside for a brief moment, then returned with two throwing knifes and threw them both at the almost empty beer bottles, both where a perfect hit and the last of the boys' alcohol dripped down the cracks of the cobblestone pathway.

"Zelda! How could you?" Kindle yelled, but she was already gone. Before long the guys' heads rested on their chests and they where fast asleep.

- - -

Kindle awoke to be shaken repeatedly, "What?" he said, a little hung over, looking up. It was Oberon.

"What are you guys doing!" He almost yelled, "If London saw you like this she'd freak, I can stall her but you two have to get upstairs to get freshened up, you look terrible,"

Since the group had been there they all took on small personal responsibilities for themselves and each other as living in the same house with eight people could be kind on nerve racking, but in London's case, because being the only girl, she felt like she had to be a mother to all the guys, like cooking and most of the time even washing, although she stayed away from washing mail armour, that was Ewan and Jason's job with the hose and polish. If London had seen the two hung over, she would have lectured them on how stupid it was to do it outside then sent them upstairs to bed and fussed over them for the rest of the day, and Oberon knew that they wouldn't like that.

"How will you manage that?" Jason asked,

"Wait for my signal," and Oberon walked back inside again, London was obviously cooking as the smell was wafting out of the open window. On the windowsill was a long flowerpot of herbs that Kieran had been collecting, Ewan and Cutler had their own windowsill flowerpots, but on different windows. Anyway, Kieran had seen the two sleeping below and had not only watered the herbs but them as well, just for a joke, and then kindly washed the escaped alcohol away from around them.

The sky was still slightly dark but that didn't matter for the Trade District, everyone from Stormwind and anywhere else for that matter where already busy at work doing whatever they do, Kindle listened hard and heard Oberon's muffled voice then London's then Oberon's again, suddenly there was a loud crash of something, London yelled and the two ran in, to see all their weapons strewn across the floor, Oberon much have somehow knocked them all off their holders. Jason and Kindle ran up the stairs, and Jason tripped at the top and Kindle burst out laughing at him, that's when Ewan passed the two giving them a very odd look before walking down the stairs. Kindle ran into his room and into his bathroom, turning on the hot water on the bath, then taking a couple of dreary steps back before falling down again.

Kindle was dreaming that he had become the greatest mage ever to live, he could beat anyone in a duel, he could solo any boss that stood in his way, he was invincible. When he was duelling another mage, she started constantly shooting fire at him. He was jumping around because it was so hot, then he woke up... with hot water practically burning his skin, he yelled and quickly casted frost nova, which turned all the hot water to ice instantly, he looked around and the bath tap was still on, he shrieked a little and hurriedly turned it off. He lay back down on the ice, trying to cool off his back, that's when Jericho walked in whistling, not noticing anything and slipped and fell right on his back,

"Oh man, son of a…" he practically yelled just as Kindle jumped on his face,

"Shut up man! We don't want London to find out,"

Jericho looked at him with big eyes meaning, 'Ah.'

Kindle got off him and explained that he fell asleep whilst trying to have a bath and the water flooded, and then stopped for a moment and asked him why he wasn't using his bathroom.

"Um… Cutler left one of his silverleaf seeds in there and… well you won't believe how fast they grow," Jericho sighed,

Kindle laughed, "Then why come to ours?"

"Ewan makes a mess after he used the bathroom, and London has made it smell like a flower shop with all her moisturiser remedies and make-up bits and pieces and stuff like that, I can't even walk in there without dying. I don't know how Ewan stands it…"

"He usually uses Jason's bathroom… London takes forever!"

"And Jason's bathroom… Well he's in there right now, throwing up. What did you give him?"

"Me! Why do I always get blamed?"

"I heard you two last night,"

"Really?"

"I think the whole south-western Trade District heard you, man,"

"Oops,"

"Well I guess this bathroom's taken too, I'll just use London's bathroom, maybe I can make her face powder make up stuff more blue, how _funny_ would that be!"

Kindle laughed at the idea, "Go grab a peacebloom on Ewan's windowsill and mix it in. That will be hilarious!"

"What does she even need make-up for anyway?"

"Who knows, she doesn't look like she wears it,"

"I heard her talk to Miryi about it, she only uses it on special occasions, like ceremonies and stuff,"

"Weird…"

"Yeah, well see ya Kindle," and Jericho turned around and walked out while Kindle turned back to his mess that was already starting to melt away.

- - -

The day had finally come for the group go to the Stockades. Everyone was told to meet at the dinner table by at least 7am. Kindle got up, looked at his crimson hair, straightened out his French moustache and gelled his hair up into a tall spiky fire looking arrangement on his head, he went out and walked past Kieran who was looking in his wardrobe wondering aloud, "Plus shadow spell damage, or plus intellect and stamina… Shadow spell damage, or extra intellect and stamina…"

Once Kindle was sitting at the table he interrupted a conversation Ewan and Oberon where halfway though, they where talking about the Stockades, and some different ways they would make their way though, Oberon had chosen the group so that he would have to practise healing, no matter what.

Next Jason came down and started walking out the door, growling to himself,

"What is it, buddy?" Ewan asked,

"London told me to go buy breakfast because she's busy in the bathroom…" and he stormed out.

Jericho and Kieran then came down at the same time a little while after Jason returned and Cutler walked down the stairs. The seven where loudly talking about what they where doing during the day. Oberon, Ewan, Kindle, Cutler and Kieran where all going to the Stockades, of course, to start on their quest to get the Seal of Wrynn, which they had all received the day before from Warden Thelwater. Jason and London where going on the tram to Ironforge to impress a Guild Master and Jericho was going to go to Ironforge to join in Warsong Gulch to try and get his current Alliance rank up, most of the group where Sergeants but if they weren't they where Corporals, the eight had spent lots of times in the gulch when they weren't doing anything else.

London finally joined them looking very annoyed. The group had their first experience of London as a Night Elf wearing make-up, she wasn't wearing foundation but she had a dark shade of eyeshadow on with lots of black mascara on her eyelashes. She sat down and looked directly at Ewan,

"You went in and changed the colour of my foundation, didn't you. I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

Ewan's mouth dropped open, "What! We already talked about this, I'd never touch your make-up…"

Jericho then burst out laughing and Kindle did too, then London realised what had happened.

"Oh very funny guys," She crossed her arms and started to pick at her breakfast, Jason lent over and talked to London, but Kindle couldn't hear what they where talking about. Everyone continued their conversations and soon it was time for everyone to head off, Jason, Cutler and London left the house first, they said good luck to the last five and walked out, towards the Deeprun Tram. Kieran decided it was time to go about ten minutes after and the rest went away and got their things ready for the short walk to the Stockades.

- - -

"Careful lads, it's dangerous down there," One of the Stockade Guards said, guarding the entrance to the Stormwind Stockades,

"Don't worry," Kindle said, grinning, "We'll be fine,"

Oberon made a gesture for the rest to follow, and the group proceeded down a long spiral of steps, they had a key with them and they opened about five locked barred doors on the way down. Being as cautious as they could, the five made their way from the stairs and to a damp, dark prison. Kindle looked around the Stockades, it was a lot dirtier than the one in the game, there was water dripping across moss in some places and the whole place was made out of stone, it was almost like the place had been cut out of the ground, then messily covered over with clean cut blocks of stone. Some of these stone blocks had fallen off and just plain dirt was strewn across the ground. The group exchanged looks, and scrunched up their noses, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant smell they've ever encountered.

There was a moment of silence, hesitation and bewilderment before Ewan spoke,

"Uh guys? Where are the prisoners?"

Just as Cutler was about to reply, there was a loud husky laugh from about three or four men, Cutler stealthed up and looked in the door, he looked back at the group, they where all miming this to him like, 'What do you see?'. Cutler saw something he really didn't expect, three prisoners in dirty old cloth clothes all sitting in a circle playing marbles,

"Shut up, you kodo manure eaters," yelled another man from the opposite direction, Cutler turned around, completely taken aback, it wasn't a man at all, it was a Human girl walking out of her cell opposite and to the one with the men playing marbles. She was about to say something when she saw the four visible group standing at the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and turned.

"And who might you be?"

"We're… we're…" Kindle began to say,

"Speak, fool!" she yelled at him

Kindle stirred in his shoes, the woman was massive. The only thing he could say was, "Cutler, NOW!" All in an instant the woman was bending over, not aware of anything around her, Kindle sighed a sigh of relief, "Nice sap, Cutler,"

"What was that?" One of the prisoners said,

"Don't know," said another,

One peeked his head out from the cell door, and then politely asked, "Are you killing Bazil Thredd?"

Kieran looked to Oberon, "Uh.. Yeah,"

"Oh excellent! He's been being horrible to the lot of us lately, and all the real tough prisoners are allied with him, just like Mary-Anna here, if you make your way down the-"

By this time the woman named Mary-Anna had come out of her sap, but Kindle frosted her in place, took a few steps back and turned her into a sheep,

"As I was saying," the prisoner continued, "All you have to do is make your way down through there, prisoners like me wont hurt you, we gave up killing visitors but the people like Mary-Anna will try and kill you, just look out for them. There's Targorr, Dextren, Kam, Hamhock then Bazil. And maybe a few prisoners that have had a bad day. You'll have to fight them all, they give no mercy."

The group thanked him and he dissapeared again into the cell, Kindle frosted her into place again, and took a few steps back, in a puff of smoke, Mary-Anna had come out of her sheep form.

"How dare you try to defy me," She screamed and started casting fire I her hands,

'Damn, another mage,' Kindle thought to himself, and quickly put up a fire barrier to absorb the fire damage. Ewan ran forward fast and stunned her quickly, Oberon then took some steps back to where Kindle and Kieran where and casted Moonfire a couple of times. Cutler flipped his daggers between his fingers, threw them in the air, kicking Mary-Anna before catching them in opposite hands and striking her.

Kieran's mouth dropped open, "Where did you learn that, man?"

Cutler gave a little shrug and kept concentrating on the battle. Kindle and Kieran exhanged looks and rolled their eyes.

Shadowbolts, Fireballs, Slams, Sinister Strikes and Wraths where coming from left right and center for Mary-Anna, soon enough Ewan exceuted and she was on the ground. Oberon casually walked past and took her staff from her hand,

"Not bad," He said, and get his old one, putting that in her hand and equipted it.

"Hey!" Kieran said, then examining the staff, realising his was better, and shut up.

- - -

As the group progressed on, they had killed Targorr the Dread, who once served Gath'ilzogg but was sentanced to death and that's just what the group did. Kieran also got some nice leggings off him. Dextren Ward was next, he was in The Stockades because he was selling corpses to people, the whole group thought it was utterly sick, he was a pushover of an opponent though, so soon they continued, Kindle showing off his brand new shoulders. After Ward, Kam Deepfry was up. A very pissed off prisoner who had been thrown in the slammer for being a part of the Thandol Span conspiracy. He was a bit harder, but still quite easy. The group proceded on feeling very big headed like they could defeat everything in their way, they where sorely mistaken as they met Hamhock, a massive two headed ogre. He was a very tough opponent, he didn't speak Common so they had no way of talking to him, like they did with the rest of the vicious prisoners, and Hamhock wasn't alone, he had some prisoners with him that he had manipulated or something, the group fought lightly and got so close to wiping it was crazy, they where saved by Oberon tanking in bear form for a short time while Ewan gave out mana and health potions really quickly, they where so lucky. As soon as Oberon shapeshifted, Ewan knew what he had to do. They continued to fight and just managed to beat them all. The group decided after that not to get so bigheaded.

The five walked down another fork into the Stockades and reached a dead end.

"Where is he?" Oberon said finally, and very impatiently,

"Who?" Cutler asked,

"Bazil Thredd, loser," Kieran said,

Cutler laughed sheepishly, "Oh we've been for looking so long I forgot what his name was!"

Kindle smacked his forehead.

"Were is London when you need her?" Ewan said, finally finding some sort of use for their hunter friend, who could track the humanoids in different rooms near them.

The group turned back around and headed back down to where they came from, Kindle was amazed by how the prisoners kept themselves amused. Sciccors, paper, rock. Drawing pictures in stone. Throwing the stones at each other. Throwing stones at more stones to see if they'll break and then see who they hit when they break. Kindle swore he even saw some Dwarven prisoners look at a female Dwarven magazine. Finally after much more walking they finally found their wanted man.

"Bazil Thredd," Ewan said, crossing his arms,

"Duh… You douche," Kindle said, rolling his eyes,

"You dare oppose me?" Bazil said, he had a really husky voice, almost like he had half of his voicebox cut out, Kindle saw he had a large scar on his neck.

Ewan charged forward and layed a mighty critical his on him, bad idea really, because Bazil let out a high pitched whistle and six prisoners came in front of them, suddenly Thredd just vanished.

"What the!" Oberon said, looking around,

The prisoners all turned to Ewan and started attacking him, Oberon put a healing dot on him, and Kindle started sending pillars of fire down on the six defias whenever he could. Cutler lured one to one side and sapped him, then went back to killing the five left, then he lured one to the other side and got Kindle to sheep him, then he ran back and attacked again, Kieran was fearing them off whenever he got the chance, soon three where down. Oberon drank one of his health potions, his last one left, and continued to fight again, two prisoners came out of fear and sap and started attacking Ewan again, Ewan wasn't expecting it and tried to recover, but Oberon didn't have time to heal and Ewan was eating dust, or stone in his case.

Kindle casted a Fireball on one of the prisoners and he dropped dead, then his mouth dropped open to his friend, dying wasn't Ewan's favourite pastime.

Oberon gasped and changed into cat form and ran up to Ewan, pawwing open his bag and grabbing a mana potion within his teeth and going back a bit, he then shapeshifted back into Night Elf form and took the potion from his mouth, just as he was about to drink it, the two prisoners followed and started attacking him and then Thredd appeared out of no where and sapped him, causing the mana potion to fall from Oberon's hands, Kieran leapt forward and caught it just before it hit the ground, Zigiar smiled and sat down, he would much rather see Kieran dead then help him, Kindle then began to bandage Oberon as Cutler came up stealthily behind Bazil and sapped him,

"How do you like it now, bitch!" Cutler yelled, grinning to himself,

Oberon stood up and shook his head, then drank up the mana potion from Kieran and got Kindle to frost the two prisoners in place while he jumped forward and brought Ewan back to life. Oberon helped him up, then healed him, Ewan stood right up and charged on on of the prisoners, Kieran kicked Zigiar for him to start attacking, yelling in Demonic. Soon one of them was dead, Kindle sheeped Bazil and then they all used their wands and staves to save mana, except for Ewan and Cutler of course. Before long that one was dead.

The group sat down and breathed for a minute, to get prepared to kill Bazil. Cutler stood up before the rest where ready and struck the sheep which shapeshifted back into Bazil again, stunned.

"Cutler!" The rest yelled, standing up about to attack but where completely bewildered when Cutler closed his eyes in front of their enemy and slowly spun his daggers once around his fingers, then quickly flicking them in the air, crossing over his arms, catching the daggers, opening his eyes and slashing Thredd across the neck, causing his head to drop right off. Cutler moved to the right and let Bazil's body fall on the ground beside him.

Kieran's mouth fell open, "Why didn't you just do that before!"

"Didn't think of it," Cutler shugged, picking up his enemy's head.

Ewan walked forward and looked at Bazil's body, he then saw something shiney he didn't see on him before, it was a very long shiney sword with the words 'Deanship Claymore' written on it across the handle.

"Woah!" Ewan said picking it up, "This is mine!"

'Lucky bastard,' Kindle thought to himself, but then said, "Congrats," in a happy tone.

Nothing much else dropped, except Kindle got a new wand and Oberon got some new boots. But Cutler had the head and Kindle knew soon he would have a shiney new ring on his finger.

- - -

"Warden Thelwater, we have brought you Bazil Thredd's head," Cutler said, bowing slightly before the Stockade's Guard.

"Very well done, now during the first years of Thredd's imprisonment, he never had any visitors. I figured that he was no longer of use to the Brotherhood, so they abandoned him. Anyway, a few months ago, that all changed, he started to get regular visits... once, maybe twice a week. It was a strange man, the quiet type. I had my suspicions, but all his papers checked out. His documents claimed his name was Maelik… Here's his description. I don't think he'll be coming to visit Thredd anymore." He passed Cutler a document quoting Thredd's visitor's appearance, "Show this to Baros Alexston and he will tell you what to do next,"

Smiling, Kindle walked out of the Stockades with the group. He looked to them and smiled to himself, as the five started walking towards the Cathedral Square they saw London and Jason running their way, a piece of gold embossed paper flapping in the wind in London's hand and a big grins on their faces.


	6. Dragon Outlaw the Guild

**World of Warcraft: Alliance Eye **

Chapter 6: Dragon Outlaw the Guild

**Oberon's Cat Eye**

Dragon Outlaw was the guild Jason and London had chosen out of all the guild leaders at the Guild Recruitment Day. I wasn't the most original name but it was certainly a very good guild, a lot of strong people where in it, and another good thing, it was also a fairly new guild so the chances of some of the eight getting council or officer positions where high. Guild members where already starting to come over for random visits, the thing that most interested them was the training square in the basement of their house, they hoped that after they had all had a play with it they'd stop coming over so regularly, unfortunately five days after joining Dragon Outlaw, the visits weren't getting any easier.

Oberon turned over in his bed for the twentieth time, and put his head up off the pillow over to Jericho who was also fidgeting in his bed,

"Jericho," Oberon said,

"What, man?" He replied,

"Can you sleep?"

"No, but Culter can, dammit,"

But even Cutler's snores where nothing compared to the noise coming from the basement, it was a few moments later and there was a crash of glass smashing,

"Oh shit," Oberon jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs, he looked behind him as he was passing the table, Ewan wasn't far behind, the two where having the same dreadful thoughts. Once the two had reached the bottom of the stairs to the basement, they where shocked to what they saw, no they weren't having duels, they where having drunken fistfights, Oberon was shocked, it was the kind of behaviour that was seen at the Darkmoon Faire, not in the basement of his own house!

When Oberon scanned the room he was in for yet another shock, glittery sparks where floating around the room, he gasped,

"My essences!" he yelled angrily, running over to his enchanting desk, half of the bottles had been knocked over and smashed, but they weren't the only thing that was smashed, "London, what happened?!"

She giggled, holding a bottle of sweet ale, "How should I know!"

Ewan was quick to move, before the essences disappeared completely, he ran over and took some of his own vials and started collecting up the escaped essences. He passed the vials to Oberon, who had done the same but with some of his spare bottles,

"Thanks, dude, thanks a heap,"

While Oberon started placing his bottles back in their order, Ewan moved the where the fist fight was taking place and moved in between, pushing the two apart,

"Look," he said to his guild members and also some of his housemates, "It's almost four in the morning, I'll be getting light in a couple of hours and none of us can get to sleep, I suggest you all go back home and come back on another night,"

"But it's a Saturday night!" said Craig Hood, a Human Warrior from Old Town,

"Sunday morning," Oberon corrected them, "If you want to hold the party, then go to your house,"

"But my house is small compared to yours,"

"But you don't have any friends there with you!" Gillian Roy laughed, a Dwarven Priest from Kharanos,

Craig sighed, "Fine, we'll go to Foster's house, he's a mere neighbour to these guys,"

Foster picked up his mace and frowned, he wasn't as drunk as the rest, "Okay, but no more fights,"

Some of the others whimpered and complained a bit and the eight or so Outlaws started piling out, Kieran was tired so he didn't follow but the other girls invited London over and she left with them.

Oberon and Ewan sighed, looking around at the room, and decided to clean it later, they both walked back up the stairs, nodded to each other when going into their own rooms. Jericho looked to Oberon in the dim moonlight,

"They gone?" He asked,

Oberon nodded, smiling and finally lay down for a good night's sleep, or what was left of it anyway.

- - -

The moment was tense, Sunday evening, Duel Off time. Ewan and London where battling off for a place in the final. And it was defiantly close, she had managed to kite around him for a while and let Strawberry do all the work, but he was still managing to hit blows on her, he was carefully evening out the attacks between her and Strawberry, and soon, Strawberry was on he floor, too weak to continue. London frowned and moved back, shooting an arrow at his head, leaving him concussive for a few moments, she was defiantly two more arrows away from winning, grinning she let the first one go, she missed, and tried again, a perfect hit, then she tried for the final arrow but Ewan charged her with the last bit of anger he had left and left London on her knees screaming, "WHAT?!"

Oberon had decided to leave Dragon Outlaw for a while because he didn't feel like he needed to be persistently asked by young druids to help with their bear quests or anything else anyone needed. He had his own things to do. Since he was already out of the Duel Off he pulled out the daily newspaper and started looking through for groups for different places, as he was just staring to venture into Duskwood and the Wetlands. All of a sudden he came across something, an ad for the opening of a new night at the Stormwind Spa, a new attraction at The Park in a house with a bunch of in ground spas with herbs floating in the water, to perfume it. Oberon started reading the advertisement,

_**The Park's Stormwind Spa**_

_Teasing Tuesday's is having their opening night next Tuesday! Entry to men only. Enjoy a night of lovely wine and ale with beautiful women. Come no later than 9pm and get ready to be teased!_

Oberon looked around him, then quickly teared the ad out and shoved it in his bag, grinning to himself. He closed the newspaper and placed it next to him, then turning his attention back to the finals of the Duel Off, which was between Cutler and Ewan.

"Cutler?!" Jason said, astounded,

"He really has improved, Jason, I saw him at Westfall, he was at that little Defias mine for days perfecting his skill, you should give him a chance," London replied,

"Never" Jason confirmed, watching Ewan,

London rolled her eyes at Jason's common comment, and then looked to Oberon, and smiled.

- - -

It had been around a month since the group had had their first nights in Azeroth, and although it was fun, some where secretly starting to miss home, wondering what it would be like when they went back… if they could.

The group had decided that they really needed to work on their professions, and not just questing everywhere, so on Monday the group didn't get up early and London even took a break off cooking, to tell the truth, no one had really had a rest for a week or so since they got there and they decided that this week was the opportune chance. Oberon still was against joining Dragon Outlaw again, and some of the members that visited the house, completely ignored him. So when he changed into his casual clothes that Monday, he didn't feel particularly happy hearing Gillian's voice when he walked down the stairs, she was quite an outgoing person, or dwarf, really generous but believed in favouritism, it was no surprise that when he reached to table, Gillian and London where sitting in a corner looking through some leatherworks brochures from some shops around the place. It happened to be that Gillian brought them over and offered to buy London any item she wished.

Oberon passed her on his way to the basement, "Hey, London," he said but London acted like she didn't even hear him. He clenched his teeth and walked down the stairs angrily. There in the basement he found Ewan still cleaning up some rubbish from the party on Saturday.

"I really don't like Roy," Ewan said, "She's such a manipulator,"

"I reckon, she didn't even look at me when I said hi to her!" Oberon said,

"Well she doesn't really like you because you left Outlaw,"

"Not Roy,"

"What?"

"London!" Oberon corrected Ewan,

"London?!" Ewan said, astounded, "London…?"

Oberon nodded, Ewan rolled his eyes and continued with his work, saying, "Well not much of a loss,"

Oberon frowned a little and just agreed, Ewan was a pain to argue with in a bad mood. So he walked to his enchanting table and looked at his essences, he had lost a couple but he was glad to have most of them back. Oberon rearranged them neatly and was about to help Ewan finish cleaning up when Jason ran down the stairs,

"Ewan!" he cried,

"Hm?" Ewan acknowledged, hardly even looking up,

"You got any spare Mageroyal?" He ran over to the alchemy table as Ewan pointed to it,

"What do you need Mageroyal for, Jason?" Oberon asked,

"I've got a date," Jason said, all in a rush,

Oberon almost dropped the bottle he was holding, "What?! With who?!" How come Jason could score a chick without even trying, and Oberon had no girls chasing him.

"Why are you so devastated, you have a girlfriend," Ewan said, finally paying attention to the conversation,

"Yeah, but we haven't been home so long that she's probably moved on," he said quickly, he had actually forgotten he had a girlfriend, after the first three weeks because he hadn't of had much of a chance to think about her. But it did get him thinking if his girlfriend really had moved on or not, and it wasn't like she was going to find out if he found some hott nelf chick to make out with…

"Whatever, man," Jason said, interrupting Oberon's thoughts as he was smiling at the Mageroyal in his hands and then rushing back up the stairs again.

Oberon and Ewan exchanged looks and shrugged.

Oberon spent the rest of the day enchanting the groups' items and armour, he wanted to haul most of it in one day so he could have enough time to go to Teasing Tuesdays. He's list was so long, cloaks, bracers, chest pieces, weapons, it wasn't until late into the night before he trudged up to his bed, surprised to see London still in the kitchen, examining a new pair of pants, when she noticed Oberon her face lit up,

"Oberon!" She said, happily, walking over to him,

"What?" He asked,

"Can you do enchants for leggings, like, ever?"

"London! I wont have enough essences after-… Where the _hell _did you get those pants?"

"These? Gillian bought them for me!"

"What are the equip bonuses?"

"Plus melee and ranged attack power, plus agility, plus intellect, and plus strength," she said, almost too casually,

"WHAT?! London! That's crazy, she bought you _that_?!"

"Yeah… You know you really shouldn't have left Outla-"

"I don't care about freaking Outlaw, okay?" Oberon suddenly snapped, making London jump a bit, "You're being manipulated by all of them, especially that Gillian,"

London gasped, "You can't say that about her! You're just jealous!"

"Me? Jealous? You're kidding, right? Well what am I to be jealous of? All the attention they're giving you, inviting you to every party they hold, helping you on your quests, taking you to places way too dangerous for you right now… Buying you pants with plus everything on it!?"

London frowned, "It's not my fault you left!" she almost screamed,

"You know what, I really don't need this, I've been working all day on enchanting everybody's shit and now your giving me more, good night," And with that Oberon turned around and stormed up the stairs, not noticing the tears welling in London's eyes, it was the first fight the two had ever had.

Oberon was so pissed off when he got to the top of the stairs that when he saw Kindle walking past, he put his hand on the top of his head and pushed him out of the way, who got pissed off, naturally, and casted frost nova. When he saw Oberon's face snarling at him he quickly put up a mana shield and ran down the stairs as fast as he could screaming, 'Bloody feral'. Oberon turned into a cat and freed himself from the trap, walking into his room, shutting the door loudly with his hind leg and shape shifted back into normal form, collapsing onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

- - -

When Oberon finished the rest of his enchants the next day he was surprised how much time he had for the rest of the day, so he decided to go to Duskwood and practise his stealthing in cat form while waiting until 8pm. Once there, he accidentally stumbled upon someone he didn't expect to see, Gillian. Oberon had no idea why she was in Duskwood, she was a lot stronger than that, but then she did such a peculiar thing, she started using Shadow Word: Pain but in very small amounts, soon she had about ten spiders trying to kill her all at the same time. Oberon didn't know what to do, should he help her, or let her die? The decision was quite one-sided, he did have a heart. So he started running, shifting into Night Elf form then jumping and changing into a bear, he landed next to Gillian and let out a massive roar, the spiders turned from Gillian and started attacking him.

Gillian looked up, surprised, and saw the bear taking all the spiders from her, she knew that they wouldn't be able to hold out without help, so she shielded herself and healed whoever was helping her.

Soon all the spiders where dead, strewn across the floor, and Oberon turned to walk away,

"Wait!" Gillian said, quickly, her hand out in front of her,

Oberon turned his head,

"Who are you...?"

He hesitated for a moment, then sighed, slowly shapeshifting back into his normal form, Gillian gasped,

"Y… You!"

"Oberon," He corrected her,

"Um… Thank you,"

Oberon gave a nod and was about to walk away when he thought of what she was doing, "Why where you going to kill yourself?"

Gillian looked down to the ground, the hand on the back of her neck slipping off and hanging beside her, "Dragon Outlaw kicked me out," she finally said, quietly,

Oberon's eyes widened, "What?! Why?"

Tears formed in Gillian's eyes as she started to explain, "I… I slipped a secret to Kieran at a party the other day about Craig about what he did once when he was sixteen, it's a tender subject for him and Kieran told Kay Greybeard, and of course she told everyone. Craig managed to track me down and then gave me a box of all the stuff that I'd left at his house over the years, and then told me to get out of his guild and his life…" She suddenly burst into tears, "So what's the point if you don't have anyone?"

Oberon bent down and put his hands on her shoulders, "That is not true, I'm sure you have plenty of people and if Craig wont forgive you then he's not the best friend you thought he was…" Suddenly something beeped in his ear, it was his Whisper Cast, like a mobile phone but it sat in your ear and you could switch it on and off from guilds and groups and people could contact you one on one from it, they where selling them at Guild Recruitment day and London decided to buy everyone one. It sure made they're lives a lot easier. Oberon put his finger to the Whisper Cast, pushing a little 'talk' button,

"Hello?"

"Oberon?!" Came a distressed voice from the other end,

"What is it, London?"

"Have you seen Gillian…?"

Oberon glanced at the Dwarf next to him and was about to say yes, when he rethought his reply, "… Why?"

"It's so upsetting! Craig kicked her out of the guild and he's been upset all day, he says it was the biggest mistake he ever made!"  
"Oh… Where are you?"

"Oberon! Don't you care?"

"_London!_ Where are you?"

"Darkshire, why?"

"Stay there, I'll meet you at the Inn,"

Oberon took his hand off the button and picked up Gillian in his arms,

"What are you doing?!" She cried, but she didn't get a reply as Oberon ran as fast as he could with a Dwarven lass in his arms to Darkshire.

"I'm so sorry, Craig," Gillian bawled, tumbling into Craig's arms,

"It's okay, Gill, I'm sorry too," Craig smiled, holding his best friend tight.

Oberon had taken Gillian to Darkshire and got her to talk to Craig who was with London at the time, so it was lucky that they had almost perfect timing. Looking at the clock on the wall, Oberon gasped, he was going to be late to Teasing Tuesdays, that would defiantly cheer him up.

"I have to go," London and Oberon said simultaneously, they looked at each other, silently. It was a long pause before London walked out towards the Gryphon Master while Oberon used his hearthstone to teleport back to the house, frowning a little.

- - -

Oberon got changed into his swimmers once back at the house and put some light clothes over the top. No one saw him on his way out of the house but he looked at the time and realised he actually had a little wait until the night spa actually opened. But when he walked out into the Trade District he saw the funniest thing ever, Kindle running out from the bank past the fountain, past the shops and down into the Auction House, then after a while, back out again and into the Weapon Merchant's store all the while screaming in terror that the towel he was wearing, which was the only thing he was wearing, may fall off. Oberon walked out a little more and saw Jason with a necklace in his hand on the ground in tears of laughter.

"What happened, man?" Oberon laughed,

"Oh god… Oh… god… Kindle said that if I could go on a date with Miryi and come back with her necklace then he'd run threw the Trade District with nothing but a towel on," Jason managed to stand up and showed Oberon the necklace, after a short pause Kindle ran back past them shrieking and Jason and Oberon burst out laughing.

After watching Kindle's stunts, Oberon walked to The Blue Recluse in the Mage Quarter for some ale before heading over to The Park. As he walked in he noticed it was packed, there was only one spare space next to a Gnome.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Oberon asked the Gnome,

"It sure isn't, have a seat!" he replied, smiling,

"Thanks bud," Oberon said, sitting down, "I'm Oberon, what's ya name?"

"I'm uh… Ridmir,"

Oberon gasped, "As in, _The Ridmir Tizzlespot_?"

Ridmir Tizzlespot was one of the most well known Warlocks in all of Azeroth, he was always in helping out with different problems all over the globe. He was even voted Most Helpful Azethian, but came second to a Human Paladin.

Ridmir blushed a little, "Yeah, that's me,"

"You look so different without all that awesome gear on. It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Tizz!" Oberon grinned,

"Please just call me Ridmir," Tizzlespot sighed,

"Sure thing… Wow, this is crazy, wait till the guys hear about this. So what are you doing all the way out here in The Blue Recluse?" Oberon asked, as he then ordered a strong ale for himself to the waiter, but he was still focused on his new acquaintance,

"Well," Ridmir began, taking a gulp of his drink, "I heard there was a new attraction at The Park, and I just had to check it out,"

"You mean Teasing Tuesdays?!"

"Yeah, that's the one,"

"Oh wow, I'm going there too, just wanted to booze up a bit before heading over,"

"Touché, my friend, touché." And the two chinked their mugs and drunk down.

Half an hour later both Oberon and Ridmir where a little in between tipsy and drunk and they decided to head over to The Park after paying for their ales. It was a little walk over but already the two where getting along like two peas in a pod, they had a lot in common which kept them talking, Oberon almost let it slip he wasn't from Azeroth but Ridmir probably wouldn't have remember anyway. Soon enough they where at the Stormwind Spa, and there where two Guards blocking the door.

"Are you here for Teasing Tuesdays?" one asked,

"We sure are!" Oberon chuckled, still slightly getting over a joke Ridmir had made moments earlier,

"What are your names?" the other asked,

"Oberon Whisperwind and Ridmir Tizzlespot," Ridmir said for the both of them, as the guards started looking at a list they seemed to be holding,

The Guards grinned and moved aside after a few moments, "I think you'll like this guild tonight,"

As the two walked in Oberon looked to Ridmir, "Guild? What does he mean by that?"

Ridmir winked back, "You'll see, oh, you'll see,"

There was a small house to walk through to get to the spas, lots of men where sitting around with all sorts of women around them, serving drinks and flirting and all kind of things, Oberon's mouth slowly curled up at the edges and it turned into a giant grin. Ridmir and Oberon exchanged looks and cheered, running through to the back of the house and out to the back where the spas where, it was the coolest place they'd ever seen. There where rows of different shaped spas in an 'E' shape with coloured lights draped along the border of the area, there where buffets of food lined up against the side of the house but the most exciting thing, to Oberon and Ridmir anyway, where all the ladies in bikini's walking around. One Night Elf walked past balancing a tray of drinks on her hand, Oberon took one and the girl winked at him.

Ridmir and Oberon went into a spa that was empty, there was already a gnome girl there so they started talking, Oberon sipped his drink before he heard a voice behind him,

"How are you tonight? Would you like a back massage?"

"Oh, yes indeed," Oberon grinned, not even turning around, but he could hear her stepping into the water slowly, and then gently putting her hands on his shoulder and massaging at just the right pressure.

Oberon and the girl started chatting, and he could feel that she was slowly moving in towards him, he wondered if it was just her or if that was what they where trained to do.

"So what guild are you in," she asked,

"I'm not in any guild right now," Oberon replied,

"Aw, why not?"

"Because sometimes I just like to be my own guild master,"

"Oh I see, I could tell how strong and manly you are," she rubbed harder into his shoulders, and Oberon chuckled a little. A piece of hair fell on his shoulder, he looked at it, it was the colour of aquamarine, for a moment she took her hands off him but then she continued again, this time down his back. Oberon had, by this time rested his head back on her chest with his eyes closed, he could hear her talking to what seemed to be another girl and then he heard a few other people hop into the spa. The massaging stopped and he felt the girl move away from him, he saw her slowly come in front of him, talking to a girl dwarf in the pool. The girl pulled her aquamarine locks to the side, to show her skin colour, and also that she was topless. Oberon started to smile, and as she turned around slowly, his smile got bigger and bigger and suddenly…

"_OBERON?!_" the girl yelled, dropping into the water until neck high and covering her chest,

Oberon had been out of his drunken stage for awhile and was almost sober by that time, it took him a while to focus on the girl again, after getting a fright from what she had said, once he could see her, he realised he had somehow made a terrible mistake.

"London? I.. How.. Why.. What are you doing here?!" Oberon almost yelled back as London's head quickly glided across the water past him and her arm arose from the spa to take back her bikini top and put it back on. Once she was done she stepped out, pulling Oberon out with her.

"How did you get let in?" She asked, still in shock,

"They just let me?" Oberon asked, confused, "But I still don't get it, why are you here, being… well, sexy?!" when London raised a brow, he quickly added, "Which is nothing wrong with that, your looking quite hott right now and…"

"That's not the point!" London butted in, "The point is tonight was Dragon Outlaw's night, I still don't know how you got let in,"

"What do you mean by Dragon Outlaw's night?"

"Every Teasing Tuesday one guild is picked and all the girls go and be the ladies for that particular night, at the end they split all the tips and we get to go home,"

"How much cash?"

"It depends, I heard right now we're all around seventy gold right now, split equally of course,"

"Seventy gold each?!"

"And it's only ever going to get better," she winked, then there was a moments pause as she seemed to be thinking. Then finally she realised something, "Your not in Dragon Outlaw are you… Dammit,"

Oberon nodded, "I had no idea, I swear,"

London sighed, then smiled, "Well go and enjoy your night, that's why you came, right?" Then she bent over and hugged him, they both smiled, "And no more fighting, savvy?"

"Savvy," Oberon grinned and they parted, looking behind their shoulders and winking at each other.

- - -

After a few of hours, and when it was way after dark Oberon said goodbye to Ridmir and him and London walked out, on their way back to the house.

"Sorry about tonight, that's really embarrassing," London said,

"Yeah, it was funny though, you where full up against me," Oberon laughed,

"Shut up!" She shrieked and tried to push him over,

Oberon laughed and they continued talking until they where at The Canals between the Mage Quarter and the Trade District, by this time it was well into the night and a lot of people where already starting to go to bed.

"You know what?" Oberon said,

"What?" London asked,

"I never thought World of Warcraft was this cool!"

London raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"They don't have spas in the game, do they? And I saw some pretty x-rated things in those spas,"

"This isn't the game, Oberon, this is real life. Of course they aren't going to put x-rated things in a war game that's aimed at people thirteen and above,"

"But still, World of Warcraft is totally awesome!"

"Not World of Warcraft, oh no. This is Azeroth, my friend,"

London and Oberon looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, the sound of racing hoofs was heard behind them as they where walking over one of the bridges, both jumped aside to let the horse and the rider pass, but London jumped too far and was about to fall off the bridge, she only just had her balance on the side. Oberon leapt and grabbed her hand, but it was two late and both fell off the side of the bridge and into the freezing Canal water.

"It's so cold!" London screamed, then looked around her, she couldn't see Oberon anywhere. London started to panic and frantically, and within a minute or so, Oberon hadn't returned to the surface, in attempt to calm down she started to take deep breaths, but no matter how she tried she couldn't stop her heart from racing. After a moment London felt something beneath her and she was lifted up and out of the water, looking down she laughed, it was Oberon in aquatic form. He sped off through the canals, with London on his back.

"How about we have a joy ride?" Oberon laughed,

"Go, Oberon, go!" London smiled, slowly starting to get dryer with all the wind rushing past her. They glided around The Canals for at least fifteen minutes before they decided to head back to the house. Both didn't speak until they where a few houses away from their own.

"Hey London?"

"Hm?"

"Can I join Dragon Outlaw again?"

London looked over and grinned, "Of course you can, Oberon,"

Oberon smiled, for the first time since he had been ported to Azeroth, he felt like nothing could bring him down.


End file.
